Vernee Watson Johnson
Vernee Watson-Johnson (ur. 14 stycznia 1954 w Treston w stanie New Jersey) to amerykańska aktorka, znana z ról w serialach jak "Dwie krople czekolady" i "Bajer z Bel-Air", jak i z głosowej roli w animowanym serialu "Hanna-Barbery Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki". w Nadzdolnych gra Gladys Parks, babcię Chyny i Camerona. Filmografia filmy * 2013 - Highland Park (May) prawo|220px * 2011 - Life of Lemon (Kathy) * 2011 - Nocturnal Agony (Lois) * 2009 - Applause for Miss E (Charlene) * 2008 - Good Behavior (Sędzina Wales) * 2006 - Niebiańska przepowiednia (Dyrektorka) * 2006 - Garfield 2 (Turysta) * 2006 - Tak się robi telewizję (Barbara) * 2004 - Święta Last Minute (Dox) * 2002 - Baby of the Family (Matka Sary) * 2002 - Podejrzana (Siostra na zmianie) * 2002 - Antwone Fisher (Ciocia Annette) * 2000 - Dzieciak (Kasjerka) * 1992 - Diagnosis Murder (Esther Wiggins) * 1991 - Starcie w japońskiej dzielnicy (Koroner Nonnie Russell) * 1982 - Working (Sekretarka) * 1981 - Violation of Sarah McDavid, The (Kip Leslie) * 1978 - Death Drug * 1976 - Boy in the Plastic Bubble, The (Gwen) * 1976 - Norman... Is That You? (Melody) * 1970 - Bawełniany przekręt (Kobieta) dubbing w filmach * 2006 - Po rozum do mrówek (Przełożona pielęgniarek) * 2000 - Batman: Powrót Jokera (Panna Joyce Carr) * 1993 - Batman: Maska Batmana (różne głosy) * 1987 - Akcja G.I. Joe (Naukowiec) seriale * 2012 - Ben i Kate (Gladys (gościnnie)) * 2011 - Podmiejski czyściec (Fatima (gościnnie)) * 2010 - Melissa i Joey (Panna Lunt (gościnnie)) * 2009 - Castle (Alma (gościnnie)) * 2009 - Gliniarze z Southland (Pani Johnson (gościnnie)) * 2008 - Mentalista (Terapeutka (gościnnie)) * 2008 - Raising the Bar (Sędzia Edith Washington (gościnnie)) * 2007 - Teoria wielkiego podrywu (Althea (gościnnie)) * 2006-2013 - Dexter (Matka Doakesa (gościnnie)) * 2006 - Studio 60 (Zelda (gościnnie)) * 2005 - Zabójcze umysły (Maxine Hightower (gościnnie)) * 2004-2005 - Jack & Bobby (Vera Vaughn (gościnnie)) * 2004 - Gotowe na wszystko (Lekarka z Ostrego Dyżuru (gościnnie)) * 2004 - Dr House (Siostra Smits (gościnnie)) * 2003 - Dwóch i pół (Pielęgniarka (gościnnie)) * 2003 - Eve (gościnnie) * 2002-2003 - Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills (Mama Zacka (gościnnie)) * 2002 - Bez śladu (Naoczny świadek (gościnnie)) * 2001-2004 - Obrońca (Ella Kurtz (gościnnie)) * 2000-2004 - Soul Food (Cassandra DeLeon (gościnnie)) * 2000 - Bez pardonu (Pani Lenora Simms (gościnnie)) * 2000 - Zwariowany świat Malcolma (Gloria (gościnnie)) * 2000 - Żarty na bok (Sędzia (gościnnie)) * 2000 - CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (Menadżerka (gościnnie)) * 1999-2005 - Potyczki Amy (Lorraine Edwards (gościnnie)) * 1999 - Prezydencki poker (Pielęgniarka (gościnnie)) * 1999 - Chicken Soup for the Soul (Pani Nelson (gościnnie)) * 1998-2002 - Dzień jak dzień (gościnnie) * 1997-2002 - Dharma i Greg (Pani Vialla (gościnnie)) * 1996-2002 - Steve Harvey Show, The (Dr Glenda Burke (gościnnie)) * 1996 - A teraz Susan (Karen (gościnnie)) * 1996 - Portret zabójcy (Linda Anderson (gościnnie)) * 1995-2005 - JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (Annette Dunwoody (gościnnie)) * 1994-1999 - Jak dwie krople czekolady (Patrice, występ gościnny) * 1994 - Ostry dyżur (April Wilson (gościnnie)) * 1993-1998 - Animaniacy (różne głosy) * 1993 - Nowojorscy gliniarz (Loretta Murray (gościnnie)) * 1993 - Z Archiwum X (Pielęgniarka Whitney Edwards (gościnnie)) * 1993 - Grace w opałach (Vicki Hudson (gościnnie)) * 1993 - Grace w opałach (Vicki Hudson (gościnnie)) * 1991-1994 - Roc (Angela (gościnnie)) * 1990-1996 - Bajer z Bel-Air (Viola "Vy" Smith (gościnnie)) * 1988-1995 - Empty Nest (Jill (gościnnie)) * 1998 - TV 101 (Pani Hiekkila (gościnnie)) * 1998 - Murphy Brown (Sekretarka (gościnnie)) * 1987-1997 - Świat według Bundych (Renee (gościnnie)) * 1987 - Inny świat (Carla Meyers (gościnnie)) * 1986-1994 - Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (Wilma Russ (gościnnie)) * 1984-1988 - Punky Brewster (Recepcjonistka (gościnnie)) * 1984 - CBS Schoolbreak Special (Pani Black (gościnnie)) * 1982 - Chicago Story (Denise (gościnnie)) * 1979-1986 - Benson (Siostra Bensona (gościnnie)) * 1978-1984 - Fantasy Island (Andrea (gościnnie)) * 1978 - Vega$ (Dorothy (gościnnie)) * 1977-1979 - Carter Country (Lucille Banks) * 1977 - Eight Is Enough (Jackie Calhoun (gościnnie)) * 1977 - Statek miłości (Alita Daniels / Ellen Garner / Lydia Somers / Stephanie Hayden (gościnnie)) * 1976-1979 - What's Happening!! (Judy Crane (gościnnie)) * 1975-1979 - Welcome Back, Kotter (Vernajean Williams (21.10.1975) (gościnnie)) * 1976 - Jeffersons, The (Carol (gościnnie)) * 1973 - Żar młodości (Birdie) * 1965 - Dni naszego życia (Dr Ella Kraft (gościnnie)) dubbing w serialach * 2000-2004 - Static Shock (Pani Watkins) * 1999-2001 - Batman - 20 lat później (Lorraine Tate) * 1992-1995 - Batman (Dana Blessing / Doktor) * 1990-1996 - Kapitan Planeta (Sędzina) * 1988-1991 - Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo * 1983-1984 - Nowy Scooby i Scrappy Doo * 1977-1979 - Scooby i drużyna gwiazd (Dee Dee Sykes) gry wideo * 2006 - Ant Bully (Przełożona pielęgniarek) * 2003 - True Crime: Streets of LA (Dyspozytorka)